Epidemic
by MeyomiN
Summary: After the President of the USA's death, a new president was elected. He comes forward claiming to have a vaccine that will rid the world of the peril of viruses for good but it was stolen. It's up the protagonists bring it back. however, their morality and humanity will be tested as the cure isn't what they thought it would be. If you will review we would appreciate it :)
1. Meet the Characters

**Meet the Characters**

**AN:**

I realize all you amazing people love to use your imaginations when it comes to characters but me and my sister **AmberAlk** wanted to give you an idea of what we were going for in terms of how our characters look and the way they dress. and that's why we will be placing links to show you certain clothes and stuff if you are interested in seeing more. If not then no need to open the links :)

The links to the pictures are optional for you to open it shows you what the original characters look like just to give you the feel.

**Just go to my profile and skip to number 7 to avoid my babbling ;)**

(All credit goes to the amazing artists who drew the pictures)

We have also made modifications in terms of age and very few changes in background stories of some of the originals where we basically... Made shit up XD.

* * *

**Character Bio**

**Name:**

Sia Hawke

**Age:**

33

**Race/Nationality:**

Caucasian/American

**Eye Color: **

Pale Green

**Hair Color: **

Dark Mahogany Brown

**Height:**

175 cm

**Weight:**

56 kg

**Occupation:**

Assassin/ Thief

**Additional Comments:**

Tattoos:

Barcode Tattoo on wrist

Mercenary Tattoo behind ear

Three names and dates on between her side & back

Bottom ¼ of her hair is entirely black

* * *

**Character Bio**

**Name:**

Skylar Greene

**Age:**

32

**Race\Nationality:**

Caucasian\American

**Eye Color:**

Greyish blue

**Hair Color:**

Icy Blonde

**Height:**

176 cm

**Weight:**

60 kg

**Occupation**:

Captain

**Additional Comment:**

Tattoo on her lower back that has a drawing of a heart with angel like wings protruding from it and has Chris' name over the heart.

* * *

**Character Bio**

**Name:**

Quinn Chambers

**Age: **

16

**Race/Nationality:**

Caucasian/American

**Eye Color: **

Hazel

**Hair Color: **

Red hair

**Height:**

161 cm

**Weight:**

53 kg

**Occupation: **

None

**Additional Comments:**

Barcode tattoo on wrist


	2. Chapter 1: New Faces & Old Acquaintances

**Chapter 1: New Faces & Old Acquaintances**

Two guards are walking down a guarded hall carrying a briefcase. When they enter the room they lay it down on the table and open it to make sure all the contents are in there. It has a syringe with blue liquid inside and some sharp objects with gold encrusted handles and a file labeled top secret. After checking it they put in a metal vault and use a combination to seal it before heading to the president's office. As they enter the president stands up and begins his speech to the guards.

"Everyone today marks a new era. At precisely 21:30 I will be making a very important announcement regarding the future of the United States of America. It is important that everyone attends this officer's ball so make sure everyone is in attendance, now go". Everyone left the room.

At 20:30 Chris enters the ball room in a tux with Jill in tow wearing a midnight blue evening gown with rhinestones above the neck line.

"I hate these events"

Jill rolls her eyes as Chris messes with his tie but eventually gives up and takes it off.

"I don't like them either but this is important. So try and suck it up okay?"

She turns around when he doesn't respond and follows where Chris is looking at and isn't surprised when she sees Skylar. She sighs and looks over at Chris.

"How about you take a picture it last longer"

Chris turned over to her and hmmed.

"Go say hi" Jill says.

Chris nods and walks towards her.

Skylar hates these things. She feels uncomfortable wearing long dresses anymore. She used to love dressing up during her modelling days but now she hates these stupid things. She's wearing a long silver chiffon dress with a long intricate design on the side. She's currently listening to somebody drone on about his mission he just completed. She wishes someone would just take her away from him. She breathes a sigh of relief when she hears footsteps near but before she can turn around to thank the person she hears the person say her name and freezes.

"Hi Chris" The man says and shakes his hand.

Skylar turns around.

"Hello Chris" Skylar said, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Hi Skylar. It's been awhile" Chris said.

"Two years is not awhile" Skylar snaps.

"Can we talk? In private" he adds, looking at the man.

"There's nothing you can say to me that you can't say in front of John"

The man glared at her.

"My name is Jason. Looks like you two have some unfinished business so I'm going to go. Nice seeing you again Chris. Skylar" he says before walking away.

"You look amazing"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asks, genuinely confused.

"You're talking to me like were friends"

"I miss you. I'm so…"

Skylar puts her hand to stop him.

"Don't you dare. You left me, remember? I don't want your apologies or your small talk so why don't you leave me the fuck alone" She said angrily.

She's about to walk away when Chris grabs her arm.

"Please don't walk away"

"Let go of me" She said, pulling her arm away.

At that moment Leon came over with Helena.

"Are we interrupting" He asks.

"Actually"

"No" they say at the same time

Sensing the tension Helena decides to break it.

"Hey Skylar. How about we go to the bathroom and freshen up" She said.

Skylar smiled.

"Sure"

"Nice seeing you again Leon" she said, giving him a hug before leaving with Helena.

"Nice seeing you too" He said before turning to Chris.

"Earth to Chris" Leon says when Chris doesn't look at him.

Chris turns around and smiles before shaking his hand.

"How have you been?"

"Not bad. What was that between you and Sky?"

"It was nothing. What do you think is this big announcement?"

"I have no idea. Must be really important to call us in on our day off" Leon said.

The awkward silence persists between them

"About Ada" Chris finally said.

"What about her?"

"I wasn't the one who shot her. When we confronted her she was shot by someone in a helicopter. I'm sorry"

"It's ok Chris, Ada isn't really dead. It was a clone"

Chris's eyes widened with shock

"What? When? You've seen her?"

"Yeah, she helped us take down Simmons then disappeared as usual"

"Any leads?"

"If I had any I probably wouldn't be here" Leon said.

"Who are you kidding? You're all about the rules" Chris said.

"You got me there" Leon said.

Skylar and Helena came back just as the president came in. Everyone in the room started clapping.

"Welcome everyone. I'm proud with every single one of you" As he praised everyone in attendance's accomplishments they all clapped.

"Thank you for all your efforts on making the U.S.A a safer place" he said saluting everyone before leaving the podium.

Chris turned to Skylar.

"Sky…"

"Don't talk to me" she said before walking away with Helena in tow.

"Women" Leon said.

"We are friends. I'll be bluntly honest"

"Wouldn't have it any other way"

"You need to let her go. Ada doesn't care about you as much as you do her. You need to find someone that cares for you just as much as you care about them"

"Where is all this coming from?"

"A concerned friend"

"No offense Chris but maybe you should be more concerned with your own affairs"

What's that supposed to mean?" Chris questioned him

"Skylar?"

"What about her?"

"When are you going to move on from her?"

"This is not about me. Plus Skylar is not a bad person"

"Neither is Ada she just…" He stopped mid-sentence when he sees a guy and a beautiful woman come in wearing a sexy long black dress with diamonds encrusted from the chest area all the way to the low cut bare back and a leg slit. Chris smiled at the dear in the head light look on his friends face. The guy walks away and the girl walks over to the bar. Chris pats his back.

"Go ahead. Talk to her" he said.

Leon walked up to the bar.

"Come here often"

The woman looks at him strangely

"You mean the white house?" She said, raising a brow

He laughs at her nervously causing her to smirk seductively.

"So… This is usually the part when you offer to buy me a drink"

"Of course… I'll have a scotch neat and for the lady…"

"Just water"

"I thought you wanted me to buy you a drink?"

"Is water not a drink?"

"I… I can't really find a flaw in your logic" He said, a smirk on his mouth.

She looks down, a small smile playing on her face.

"I'm Leon by the way"

He said as he reaches out to shake her hand.

She looks over Leon's shoulder and sees the guy she came with looking at her.

"Ok Leon… Let's go dance" She said, grabbing his outreached hand and dragging him to the dance floor. She puts one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. Leon grips her waist with the other and they start dancing close. He twirls her around and then pulls her back in. She starts twisting her hips slowly against him, looking into his eyes the whole time.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I know nothing about you. You could be a murderer. You could be out to kill me or something"

"Oh yes you have discovered my plan. I'm going to kill you right here in the middle of all these people. They will never suspect a thing"

They both laughed and he held her a little closer and stared into her pale green eyes.

She looks over his shoulder and sees the guy she came with upstairs watching her. When he sees her looking her tilts his head to call her over.

"I need to go to the ladies room; excuse me"

She let go of Leon

"I'll be here… waiting"

The woman looked from left to right at the stairs. As she is about to go up the stairs she hears a voice in her earpiece.

"Who's that guy you were dancing with? He's hot" the voice said.

"Not important right now Quinn. Its way past your bed time, you're lucky I'm letting you stay up this late. If you don't want to behave you can go march your behind to bed"

"I can't go to bed Sia. You need me" Quinn said, a smirk evident in her voice.

"Don't get smart with me" Sia snapped.

"Don't get your underwear in a bunch. There are two guards upstairs in the other room"

"How do you know I'm wearing underwear" She said teasingly.

"I can see your panty line"

"Damn it" she said, as she started messing with her dress. Quinn laughing in the background.

She stopped at the nearest wall after the stair case and peaked around it and saw the two guards. She snuck past them and went to the next room. She goes to the security room and slowly sneaks behind the guard and covers his mouth with her hand and injects him with a serum. She turns the chair around and gets in the guards face. The guard wobbles a little.

"What is the code for the safe?" she asked.

"The code is 2534576" he said in a daze.

"How do you turn off the camera?"

As he talks she follows his directions and sees the cameras go static. She then takes out the tape and replaces it with a blank tape.

"Thank you" She whispered in his ear before knocking him out. She walks out casually and sneaks upstairs and sees two guards walking down the hall. As soon as they disappeared she enters another room. She pauses when she sees the lasers blocking the door. She manages to avoid all of the tricky lasers and then with a glove and a hair pick she picks the lock. She opens the door with the gloved hand and goes in. She then uses the combination and opens the safe. She takes out the briefcase then leaves out the window.

Chris walks over to Skylar who is drinking at the bar.

"Mind if I sit?"

Skylar rolls her eyes but doesn't reply. Chris takes that as an okay and sits next to her. They sat in silence.

"Where's your girlfriend?" she asked, drinking a long pull of her wine.

"Jill isn't my girlfriend" he said.

Skylar laughed mirthlessly and was about to say something but is interrupted when the president comes back in. Leon joins them.

"Hope you all are enjoying yourselves this evening"

Everyone applauds.

"I brought you here not only to congratulate you all but to show you the future of defense against terrorism in the United States"

Two guards appeared with the suitcase.

"I present to you our secret weapon"

When the president opened the suit case it was empty. The whole room erupted in gasps and harsh chatter. The guards scurried around looking for the contents of the briefcase as Chris, Leon and Skylar ran to the security room to find the guard passed out. Chris and Leon look around at the controls while Skylar takes care of the guard. When she tries to shake him he doesn't wake so she slaps him.

"Wake up you fat son of a bitch" she said heatedly before hitting him again.

"That's not going to…" Chris pauses when the guard starts stirring. "Work" he adds lamely.

" The footage is gone" Leon said.

Chris and Skylar give each other a worried look before turning to Leon. Two guards enter the room.

"The president would like to talk to all three of you"

They all followed them to the oval office.

"Thank you for joining us. I called all three of you in here because I trust you with my life and I need that if I'm going to find what was missing"

"What was it exactly sir?" Chris asked.

"It's a drug that is going to help us insure the life of millions by making them immune to viruses. If it were to get in the wrong hands they could use it against us by making it into a virus that doesn't have a vaccine. I need you three to find it. The U.S.A is counting on it."

"We'll get the job done sir" Chris said.

"You are dismissed" the president said.

They all shook their heads and walked out of the room.


	3. The Setup

**Chapter 2: The Setup**

Sia followed the man that was with her to an abandoned building.

"I thought this guy was rich. What kind of rich guy lives in a dump like this?" Sia asked a look of disgust on her face.

He rolled his eyes

"High maintenance bitches" he muttered.

Sia slapped him.

"You complain one more time I'll cut off that tongue of yours" She threatened.

The man shivered.

"Yes ma'am" he said.

She found the building empty except for a cracked mirror and some cobwebs

"What kind of game are you playing?" She said, turning in anger.

"I'm not playing anything. The man gave me directions and I followed them" He said, before walking to the lone mirror.

He put his hand on part of the cracked mirror and all of a sudden it moved to the side.

The man led her down a staircase into a place that looks like nothing like the entrance. It's elegant and has furniture and glass objects.

"This way" the man said and led her to one of the rooms and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jonathan. You have a special delivery" the man said.

"Come in" the man on the other door ordered.

Jonathan opened the door where there were two sharp dressed men on either sides of a chair that is occupied with another man equally sharp dressed and has a dozen rings on his finger.

"I expect you have something for me" the man in the chair said.

"Yes we do" Sia said before dropping the suitcase on the table.

Before the man could attempt to take it Sia grabbed the handle.

"Not until I get my money"

The man looked her over.

"Sure" he said putting his hand out to one of the guards. The guard put a briefcase on the table and the man in the chair opened it showing a ton of money, and then closed it again.

"Everyone leave us" the man said never taking his eyes off her.

The others scurried out.

"If anyone had told me yesterday that a woman could have done this I would've laughed at them. Looks like you live up to your reputation. Your prowess, effectiveness and reliability is admirable. However, they left out some details" he said.

"And what's that" she asked, crossing her arms.

"They left out how beautiful and sensual you are" he said, leering at her seductively.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Give me the money".

"I can give you anything. The life that you want"

"I don't want anything from you. I already have everything I want so there's nothing you could give me that I don't already have" Sia said.

The man got up and walked around her and rubbed his hands down her arms then whispered in her ear.

"I could support you with whatever you need for the rest of your life"

"I already have everything I need. Now give me the money" Sia said.

The man sighed and walked back in front of her.

"Very well. Shame though" he said. He grabbed the suitcase of money and gave her it.

"If you ever change your mind" he said and gave her a card.

"You know what to do" he continued.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you" she said before sauntering out.

He looked down at her ass.

"Back at you sweetheart" he said when she was out of sight.

Leon and Chris continue looking for clues while Skylar questions the guard.

"Did you see anyone come in here?"

"Look lady. I've already told you. I didn't see anybody. Whoever it was, snuck up behind me"

"You must have heard footsteps. I can't believe that thick head of yours couldn't hear anything" Skylar yelled.

She got up and hit him. The guard grabbed his face and winced in pain. Chris pulled Skylar away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chris asked.

"I'm trying to get that tub of lard over there to remember something?" Skylar growled.

"Slapping him isn't going to help. You need to calm down" Chris said through gritted teeth.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do Chris" She yelled, pulling away from his grip.

"How about you rest for the night and we'll look around" Leon told the guard.

The guard left the room.

"There is nothing to suggest who was here. Whoever did this is thorough. There is nothing to identify them which means they're going to be hard to find" Leon said.

"I don't care how long it takes. The president needs us to find this cure and we aren't going to rest until we come up with a solution" Chris said.

"Not here" Skylar said.

They followed her into a deserted room where they all sat at a table and began to strategize.

"I got it" Skylar said.

"We're all ears" Leon said.

"We've got to lure them somehow. Bring them out of hiding and this way we can nail the son of a bitch"

"And how do you suggest we do that" Chris asked.

"Party"

They both turned to Leon.

"Whoever took it must have had authorization to the party. Getting into the white house is like getting into Alcatraz"

"So we take a look at the guest list and then invite everyone who was on that list again" Chris said.

"Then at the party we have the president announce that the vial they took was only phase one and that there is still two more vials that are needed" Skylar said.

"Sounds like a plan" Leon said.

"Let's go tell the president" Chris said.

All three went to the president and told them the idea.

"Great idea. Thank you for your cooperation. You are dismissed.

"Yes sir" Chris said. They saluted him before leaving.

Sia walked into a large mansion and was greeted by a butler.

"Welcome home Mrs. Hawke" the butler greeted.

"Thank you Nigel. Good evening"

"Good evening to you too Mrs. Hawke"

She walks into one of the rooms with the briefcase.

"I got the money" She said smiling.

Quinn and the man working on their laptops looked up.

"You're back" Quinn yelled gleefully and jumped out of her chair to run and hug Sia. Sia hugged her back tightly. The man took the suit case from her hand and out it on the table.

Sia pulled away from the hug and asked Quinn what they were doing before she came in.

"We made some upgrades. Now you can disable cameras from anywhere you are. We also made these" the man told Sia and gave her a case.

"And it's not even my birthday" She said smiling. She opened the case and was puzzled when she saw the contact lenses.

"They will help you see through any wall or door that you desire" the man said.

"That was my idea" Quinn said smiling proudly.

"Great work guys" Sia said, before hugging them both briefly and testing out the contacts.

"These are wicked" she said.

"I know right" Quinn said smiling.

The phone rang startling them.

"Hello" Sia answered.

"Hello gorgeous" the man on the other line said.

Sia rolled her eyes.

"What do you want? I gave you the vial already"

"I know you did but I have another job for me"

"I'm not interested in doing anything else for you" she said.

"I'll double what I paid you"

"I…"

"Fine, I'll triple it"

"So what's the job?"

"I recently found out that the vial that you took was only part of the cure and that there are more vials we need for the cure to work. The job is at 10 pm tomorrow evening"

"Consider it done" She said and hung up before he could say anything else. She then turned around.

"Looks like I'm going to be using the new tech sooner than I thought"

At 22:00 the next day another party is in full swing.

Chris walked over to Skylar who was dancing with some other man.

"May I cut in?"

Without even waiting for an answer he pulled her away from him and started dancing.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She asked exasperatedly, but moved along with him.

"I'm tired of you avoiding me"

"Where's Jill? I thought your girlfriend would've come with you again"

"Since you left I've never thought of or been with anybody else but you. I know that I hurt you …"

"You didn't just hurt me Chris. You destroyed me so excuse me if I don't feel like talking to you"

She moved to get away but he pulled her closer.

"We're going to be working together so you'll have to learn to hide your hatred of me and focus on the mission" Chris said.

"It's always the mission with you isn't it Chris?" Skylar said. She moved away from him and this time he let her go.

Skylar went to the bar and ordered a drink before downing it quickly.

"Looked tense over there" Leon said before sitting on the stool next to her.

Skylar looked over at him.

"You don't know the half of it" She said before ordering another drink.

"You and Chris are my best friends and I hate seeing you both hurting" Leon said.

"He started it" She said and took a long gulp of her drink.

"I know he did. But the only way we are going to catch the culprit is if we are civil to one another"

"That's what Chris said"

"Great minds think alike" Leon said.

"Then you two couldn't have thought it" Skylar said, a smile on her face. They both laughed.

"I'm glad that even after Chris and my relationship imploded you stayed my friend" Skylar said smiling.

"I'm glad too" he said smiling back at her.

He patted her hand and got up. Before he walked away he saw Sherry.

"Sherry" he whispered.

Skylar got up and together they walked over to Sherry.

"Leon. Skylar" she said before hugging them in turn.

"We haven't seen you in a while" Leon said.

"I know. I was on a secret mission when I was informed about what happened by the president"

"Where's…?"

"I told Jake about the situation and he agreed to help me since we haven't seen each other in a while and though he won't admit it I think he wants to.

"That's Jake for you" Leon said.

"Yeah. So have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Sherry asked.

"Not yet. We were just about to look around" Skylar said.

They all looked around for anything that looked out of place.

"Ada" Leon said surprisingly when he spotted her walking in.

He walked over to her.

"Long time no see"

Ada turned around and smirked at him.

"Hello Leon"

"Surprised to see you here" he said.

"I've got business to take care of"

"What kind of business?" he asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" Ada said before walking away.

"Ada wait" Leon said. Ada ignored him and kept walking.

Chris spotted her and glared.

"If looks could kill…"

Chris turned to see Skylar behind him crossing her arms.

"Hi. How long have you been standing there?" he asked, looking away from her.

"Long enough. Why were you glaring at Ada just then?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about" Chris said and walked to the bar. She sat down next to him.

"If we are going to try this 'letting everything out of the open' thing then we're going to have to start somewhere. How about now?" She suggested.

"I'm going to need a drink for this" Chris said.

"I don't think so. I know we haven't seen each other for years but Leon told me about your… dark time" Skylar said.

"What did he tell you?" he asked.

"Only about the drinking"

"A few years ago my team and I were attacked. They all died that day. He paused; tears welled up in his eyes.

"I was so angry at Ada for what she did to my men. I wanted her dead" He said, gritting his teeth.

Skylar hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her hand than her sympathetic face for a few moments before looking away.

"Even though I know now that it was a clone whenever I see her…"

"It takes you back" Skylar continued for him.

"I repressed it to the back of my mind because it hurt so much to think about everything I had lost"

He turned to her.

"I'm not just talking about the loss of my men"

He turned to her and they stared at each other tensely before Leon came.

"Have you seen Ada?" Leon asked Skylar after a while.

"No"

"Where's Chris. I thought I saw you two talking"

"Yeah. He went to the bathroom. I saw Ada a while ago but I don't know where she is" Skylar said.

"Okay. Thank you" he said, before walking away.

As he is looking for her he runs into Sia.

"Hey" she says and turns around.

"Leslie?" Leon asked.

"Hello handsome. How's it been?" Sia asked smirking.

"It's been better. How about you?" He asked, looking for Ada over her shoulder.

"Good. This no eye contact thing is fun we should do it again sometime" She quipped.

Leon looked at her.

"Huh?"

"If you want to go you could. You seem really concentrated on staring into the distance" Sia said.

"I wasn't…I was… I" He gives up looking when Ada is nowhere to be found.

"No I'm not busy. Besides I'd rather look at the gorgeous woman I have in front of me" Leon said, smirking seductively.

"You flatter me" Sia said smirking back at him.

"Hello again Leon" Ada said.

"Ada" Leon said, turning around to face her.

"Who is this?" She asked, gesturing towards Sia.

"Ada this is Leslie and Leslie this is Ada" Leon said, introducing them.

Ada puts on a fake smile and reaches out her hand. Sia reluctantly shakes it.

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Sia said, a similar fake smile planted on her.

"We need to talk Leon" Ada said, putting her hand on his arm.

Leon looked over at Sia.

"You don't need my permission" Sia said.

Ada grabbed Leon's hand and dragged him away.

"Bitch" Sia muttered.


End file.
